Packaging films are frequently heat sealed in order that the film is converted to a packaging article, such as a bag, pouch, backseamed casing, etc. Irradiation of the polymer in the film, such as E-beam irradiation, crosslinks the polymer in the film, making it stronger. If the seal layer is irradiated, the crosslinking of the polymer can result in a seal layer which has diminished flow characteristics. However, if it is desired to irradiate other layers of the film, it may also be necessary to irradiate the seal layer. It would be desirable to provide a film which can be made stronger by irradiation, without substantially diminishing the heat seal performance of the seal layer.